Use of tables, or portions of tables, that convert into child seats have been known for a long time. The following constitute examples of various types of convertible tables found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,511,177 (O'Sullivan); 2,605,816 (Vuori); 2,961,034 (Huffaker); 2,554,914 (Luckman); 2,746,524 (Brand et. al.); 2,655,202 (Gottfried); 2,871,920 (Nichols et. al); 2,540,291 (Reingold).
The table top/chair device disclosed by Vuori is a device having a portion of the table top that is cut from the top of the table and that can pivot downward about an axis that is along the table edge, thereby leaving an equivalent-sized hole in the table top just inside of the table edge. The non-pivot edge of the table top portion is hinged to another separate surface which forms the bottom of the child seat. One side of the surface forming the seat is secured to the underneath surface of the table by way of a flexible strap. The unrestrained weight of the hinged surfaces causes the child chair to form as follows: the cut-out table top portion comes to rest in a position that is perpendicular to the table top surface, forming the back of the chair while the other hinged surface comes to rest in a position parallel to the table top surface, forming the seat portion. Upward pressure on the hinge causes the seat to fold upwards and aligns the back of the seat with the table top while bringing the seat portion in close proximity to the underside of the table top. A spring-operated lock is used to lock the surfaces in place in the table top. Releasing the spring causes the surfaces to fall, thereby forming the child seat.
The table top/child seat disclosed by O'Sullivan utilizes a slidable leaf cut from the top of the table. A cable mechanism is attached to the bottom of the slideable leaf and the underside of the table top. A canvas having passageways along its edging (to house the cable) is fixed to the underside of the table, directly under the hole left by the slideable leaf when it is slid away from the table edge. Whenever the slideable leaf is pulled away from the table top, the cable mechanism causes the canvas to drop away from the underside of the table top, thereby forming a seat for a child. Whenever the slideable leaf is pushed back into the table top, the cable mechanism draws up the canvas, thereby stowing the canvas in close proximity to the underside of the table top.
The table top/child seat disclosed by Huffaker utilizes a collapsible seat that is stowed under the table top by means of arm rests that also act as rails that slide along tracks located under the table top. The back surface and seat surface of the chair are hinged together such that as the collapsible seat is slid away from the table, the weight causes the back and seat surfaces to come out of serial alignment and to form the chair. The seat surface is connected to the rails by rotatable links to support the seat surface in a parallel orientation with the table top. Tilting the back surface outward from the table and pushing it towards the table collapses the back and seat surfaces into serial alignment and stows these surfaces under the table.
The table top/child seat disclosed by Luckman utilizes a specially formed table having a hole for receiving a separate rigid child seat. A shiftable panel member can be slid out of the table top to enlarge the hole through which the child seat can be secured. The non-integral child seat is secured inside the hole in the table by pins located in the periphery of the hole. After the child is placed in the child seat, this panel can then be pushed back towards the table center to decrease the table top opening, thereby securing the child in the seat. A foot rest assembly is pivotally attached to the sides of the child seat. If it is desired to stow the table itself with the child seat remaining in the table, the footrest can be collapsed such that it is in close proximity to the underside of the table.
The table top/child seat disclosed by Brand et al. utilizes a cut away portion of a table top edge and a separate standing child seat that can be securably attached within the hole left by the cut away portion when that portion is swung down and locked up against the underside of the table top. The cut away portion is hinged inside of the table top edge such that when the portion is lowered the free standing child seat can be inserted into the hole. The child seat armrests act as rails that securely fit into guidance flanges along the periphery of the hole left by the cut away portion.
The table top/child seat disclosed by Gottfried has two embodiments of a baby tender device. The first embodiment consists of a collapsible chair/footrest that is pivotally mounted within a frame. The frame has engagement rails that connect into the edge of a receiving table. The frame also has a leg that supports the frame when the frame is engaged into the table. Upon removal of the frame from the table, the leg can be pivoted up towards the frame in order to collapse the chair and footrest. The second embodiment has the feature of releasably connecting a free standing chair to the frame which is then engaged into the table as disclosed in the first embodiment. Because a free standing chair can be used, there is no need for a separate leg to support the chair and there is also no collapsing elements.
The table top/folding seat disclosed by Nichols is also intended for use by toddlers. The Nichols device also comprises a portion of the table top that is cut from the top of the table but pivots about an axis parallel to the edge of the table and formed by slotted brackets attached to the underside of the table top and a metal bar attached to the cut away portion whose ends are trapped in the brackets. The edge of the cut away portion that moves downward is hinged to a second surface that is mounted in another bracket such that this second surface sweeps through an arc of 180 degrees forming the seat portion of the chair while the cut away portion sweeps through an arc of approximately 90 degrees, thereby forming the back surface of the chair. Pivoting bars having notches at various locations along their respective lengths lock and support the chair in its extended condition. A removable foot rest panel is can be secured between two of the pivoting bars to add a footrest feature while also enhancing the rigidity of the seat.
The table top/folding seat disclosed by Rheingold is also intended for use by toddlers. The cut away portion of the table top is mounted in a sliding pivot mechanism such that when the device is unlocked the weight of the collapsible chair will cause the cut away portion to rotate downward forming the back of the chair. A second surface, hinged to the cut away portion at one end and hinged to a stirrup frame at the other, moves downward forming the seat portion of the chair. A footrest is provided in the stirrup frame that also acts as the locking device when the seat is collapsed.
While the aforementioned patents appear generally suitable for their intended purposes, they suffer from one or more of the following drawbacks: complexity, ruggedness and maintenance.
Thus, a need exists for a chair that does not require a collapsing and/or hinging mechanism but rather is an integral part of a table, with the chair in an already erect state, such that when not in use some aspect of the chair restores the table top surface while stowing the chair portion.